


The Blessing

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Something else she can’t share with Arthur</p><p>Prompt 40 Leather</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blessing

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: The Blessing**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** past Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Gaius  
 **Summary:** Something else she can’t share with Arthur  
 **Warnings:** mentions of character death  
 **Word Count:** 256  
 **Prompt:** 20 leather  
 **Author's Notes:** Canon 

**The Blessing**

Gwen always enjoyed the smell of leather. It reminded her of her father’s blacksmith apron but it also reminded her of Arthur. Arthur would come in from patrol smelling of horses, leather and sweat. She always loved that when he would give her that first hug.  

But there would be no more hugs and her father’s apron was long gone. 

The smell of leather just made her sad now. It evoked memories of days when she was happy. She wasn’t sure she would ever be happy again. 

Now the smell of leather just made her ill all the time. She was sure it was just her grief manifesting itself. But she was standing in Gaius’s chambers and he was smiling at her.

“My Lady, I have a diagnosis for you. You are ‘with child’.” The old physician told her  

“I’m sorry, Gaius. You must be mistaken.” The widowed Queen was sure he was wrong.

“Gwen, it’s a blessing.” Gaius took her hands in his. “You will have a part of Arthur and Camelot will have an heir.” 

Gwen stood there with tears in her eyes and tried to smile. It was a blessing. They had wanted a child for so long but the timing was cruel. 

“Please, tell no one. I need time to ……..get used to the idea.” Gwen requested of him. 

“I promise. Now go get some rest. Physician’s orders!” Gaius smiled even bigger  

Gwen nodded and went to their empty chambers to try and rest. But all she could do was miss Arthur 


End file.
